supernaturallyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Love Letter
Chapter One Another Day At School "Taylor! Taylor! Taylor, wake up! Hurry! Take a shower! You'll be late for school!" my sister shouted which made me wake up. I looked at the wall clock and it was still six in the morning. She was obviously lying. "Shut up! I'm awaken! It's too early!" I shouted. She left the room. It took me two minutes to completely sit up straight and walk to the bathroom. It happens all the time. It always took me ten minutes to shower and groom myself. Only ten minutes. I couldn't take twenty minutes in the shower. The water was too cold. After I took a shower I ran down the stairs bringing my pillow and blanket. I put the pillows and blanket on the couch and quickly laid down. I always took a nap before gping to school. When it's time to eat breakfast, I ran to the kitchen to eat my Mom's cooking. Her cooking was the best! "Hurry! Go to school! You're getting late! You're always like that!" my cousin shouted. My cousin was the one who fetches and sends me to school. So I obeyed and left the house. I always go to school exactly at seven o'clock. That was not late yet. I entered the nearest gate and walked slowly.It was almost time when I arrived at our classroom. When I entered the classroom, my friends will always shout my name. "Tay! Tay!" they came. I dropped my bags at my chair and left the classroom. I should be making my classmates to line up the corridors since it was my duty. I was a class officer. I never made then to line up properly for I was enjoying the chitchat with my friends. They tell me about what happened to them in the previous days. Then, finally the bell rang. It was flag ceremony. We stood up straight and recited the pledge. Then it was finally done. We went straight to the classroom. I was seated next to Diana. Erika, the weirdo, was seated next to Diana. Erika always plays with things she just found. She picks her nose all the time. She was the most disgusting person I have ever met. She's just like a abnormal person. Pia, my classmate, also had a syndrome. Pia, however, was smart. Even though she wasn't paying attention in class, she always got a high score. Unfair right? She was optimistic. My seatmate was a boy. And the girl infront me had a slight crush in him. Her name was Rachel and his name was Cameron. At first, I had no idea that Rachel had a crush on Cameron. Rachel and Cameron were really close. Rachel's seatmate was Gaby. Gaby had a crush on Cameron. I don't know why people are crushing on him. Even Diana too. What is going on with these people? Cameron have a girlfriend. But she was in another section. Her name was Aly. Rachel, Diana and I call her "Tom Riddle" since we hate her so much! In the other grade was really hot guys. And this time I wouldn't doubt if they had a crush on the other grade. I mean just look at them! They really are hot. Chapter Two I Met Him So we had class. I hate school! Who wouldn't? I would always check my watch to see if it's almost time. But too bad, it wasn't. I always talk to Diana since she was beside me. And I know the teachers are noticing that we were getting noisy. After discussion, the bell rang. We quickly got up and went to each other since it was recess. I got my wallet and went to the canteen with Rachel and Diana. We bought snacks that won't even make our stomach full! We went back to our classroom and passed by the other sections. While we were on our way we saw Aly. "Oh! Look! That's Tom Riddle!" I whispered both to Rachel and Diana. Beside Aly was a guy. He was cute. He stared at me and I avoided him. He had a hair effect which made him hotter. He was on the higher grade though. We passed beside him. At first, I didn't know who he was but I knew his name because of some of my classmate who was really close to him. I learned that his name was Stephen. I told Diana and Rachel about this. And we realized that he was one of the hot guys some of our classmate was talking about. He have a girlfriend from our section. Mona was his girlfriend. But Mona kept rejecting him because Mona thinks he is not cute and not hot. It was one day away from the Christmas Party. I decided to invite some of my friends. I invited Rachel and Diana but they couldn't come. Their parents are too strict. So I invited Arnold and Angel. Angel was my neighbor. Her house was really close to mine. Arnold was really close to Stephen. After school I went home with Arnold. Angel doesn't have to come with me. When we arrived, I dropped my bags and quickly went upstairs with Arnold to play with the computer. I went online on Facebook and I noticed that Stephen was online too. He was playing tetris. So I inivited her to play with me too. We played and I won. Arnold said that he was really great at Tetris. It was obviously false. We got tired and played with my old toys. We acted really childish. It was almost time and Arnold and Angel has to go. I quickly went back to the computer to chat with Stephen. He was still online at that time. He replied and I was shocked! In another minute, he went offline. I told Diana and Rachel about his and they freaked out too. Stephen sent Rachel a message too. But it was an accident. But I really think it wasn't. I was freaked out too. Chapter Three Christmas Party Today was our Christmas party. I hurried to go to school because I was too excited. I wanna see Stephen. I went to school early and as always my friends would shout my name. "Tay! Tay! How was your chat with Stephen?" "Rachel asked. "It was good and long. How was yours?" I answered. "Well... It was good too. I wanna do it again!" she shouted. "Aww. Am I the only one here who is not chatting with her?" Diana said. I knew that she wanted to chat with her too. I mean how cool would that be? Our classroom was full of decorations and food! All the food was really yummy! I ate many BBQs. It was really delicious. Our class played games and many more! We enjoyed it. Then, one of the hot guys in the higher grade went to our classroom. He was Garrie. He was really hot. Again, Arnold was close to him. They were best friends. Garrie and Arnold was taking a picture when I decided to walk around so I would be on the picture. But I was too late. I wasn't on the picture. But my shoulder was. My friends and I decided to walk around the campus. We saw Stephen but decided to hide our faces. When we got home, the three of us went online. Stephen also was online. We decided to chat him and as usual, he would reply. Rachel, Diana and I decided to share passwords so we can open each others account to see the chat with Stephen. Soon Diana decided to chat Stephen. Their conversation wasn't that long. Mine and Rachel's was longer.